All But The Forgotten Past
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: A new mission comes in for the guys, but this ones different. It's for three of the guys leaving the other two out of it. It would be fine, but for the past it drudges up and the wrath Shinigami feels for it.


~ All But the Forgotten Past ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
  
oOo@oOo ~ oOo@oOo  
'  
'  
  
"Another one... Why are we always in those, man? They suck!" his partner frowned pulling legs up into the truck seat sitting Indian style, gazing at the passing land around them through the window. "I mean, we're always in one or another!" The person pointed to their being, "Do I look like I need help?"  
  
"...yes..."  
  
"Fine, fine you have your fun pal! You and that thing over there. I swear I can't see how you type on that all day. Doesn't your fingers hurt?" chuckling lightly, "Hey can I type on it and you talk? Think that would work out?" silence met his ears. "Right, why ask?" Shaking their head leaning back they closed their eyes waiting to get where they'd spend the next three months.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
Never made it as a wise man,   
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin',  
Tired of livin' like a blind man,  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin',  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
Three weeks later the young man was going stir crazy. There was only so much to watch on TV that kept his attention, then there were reruns that started making him sick. They needed more food but the other refused to go out now. And to top it off, the other didn't speak much. Usually it was just to boss him around, be quiet, sit still, that kind of thing.  
  
"HEEEROO..." whining out in boredom "can we PLUEASE go get more food?? I'm tellin' ya, I'll eat all this before the nights done!"  
  
The sound of metal against leather met his ears as did the object pointed his way while the holder never looked up from his precious laptop or stopping his typing he did one handedly.  
  
He nodded, "Right, I get the answer... No... ugh!" flopping lazily onto the now clean sofa he sighed. "Life... is cruel." Out of pure boredom one day he started to clean up the dust ridden two-story safe house. Why were the houses they stayed in always two stories? Even when only one or two would be staying there. "Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"...hn."  
  
"Really can I help? Please, tell me to do something! Anything man I'm soooo bored!"  
  
Placing his Colt back into its holster Heero Yuy would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been the Perfect Soldier. So instead he nodded his head slightly to the stairs. "Bag, second pouch on the right."  
  
Sitting up quickly confused, Duo stared at his housemate, "Huh?" But no other reply met his ears. Shrugging to himself jumping from his place on the sofa he turned leaping over the back making way for the said object.  
  
Not five minutes later he appeared almost flying down the stairs, a very wide grin plastered on his heart shaped face as he bounded over to his comrade on impulse and hugged him, "THANKS BUDDY!!" Seeing the other stiffen he quickly let go taking back his position on the couch with the new game boy. 'Who wouldda thought Hee-boy over there would have one of these!? Wow, maybe there is a human in there somewhere...' his thoughts trailed off as the beeps, clanks and music filled his senses as the game began.  
  
Hours later a series of beeps sounded from the slim black box sitting on the living room table catching one braided boys attention. He glanced around wonderingly. 'Where'd he go now?' He knew touching the laptop was a quick way to injure one of his lovely limbs. Although him and the other boy had grown a bit closer and more understanding of the other, that was still one thing that was very off limits.  
  
Duo took pride in his braid almost as much as Heero liked his laptop, in the fact that he wouldn't let anyone, anyone touch it; but he had to admit that Heero went beyond him in the 'no touching' of his computer then he would his braid. But that was Heero for you.  
  
Slowly standing, stretching out his sore limbs that had started to go asleep on him he yawned. The damned laptop beeping was getting on his nerves. Switching off the gameboy setting it on the coffee table he stumbled into the kitchen on sleepy legs, he wasn't in there. 'Up stairs?' he wondered looking to the double flight of stairs groaning.  
  
'Sleeping legs + stairs = a fall waiting to happen' chuckling he shrugged broad slim starting forward.  
  
"Heero! Dude where are ya?" calling out from the twelfth step as he climbed having stumbled a few times, he hung to the railing. "Your thingy is beeeeping!" No sound.  
  
'Hmm where is that goober?' Turning from the flat landing he started climbing up the other set of stairs. "Hey you are up here right? You just didn't decide to leave me here and go out to ge-" tripping on the next step loosing his grip on the railing he closed his eyes picturing in his mind the stairs coming closer and closer, imagining how much it was going to hurt.   
  
Warmth enveloped him.  
  
That wasn't how he thought it was going to feel like. Certainly he wasn't knocked unconscious by it? Nope that wasn't it, he wouldn't be thinking now if he had. So what? Slowly opening his eyes he saw black, but it was so warm. Pulling his head back eyes focusing he saw that it wasn't black, it was navy blue and smelled like the sent of woods and gunpowder mixed together.  
  
Suddenly his face took on a barely noticeable pink hue as he realized just what - who - he was leaning against, had caught him. "heh thanks..." pulling back further straightening up he looked to Heero's impassive face seeing nothing.  
  
"Hn" Heero started to move down the steps leaving Duo standing there pink faced, holding onto the railing as he left to check the beeping source.  
  
Duo shook his head slowly before following after his comrade noticing his legs had chosen that fall to completely wake up. "So what is it? Mail from the DJ?" he snickered stepping down the last step approaching the stoic boy. He got along with him and didn't particularly like the doctor that trained the other so he stared calling him DJ instead of Dr. J. Seemed better to him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ohh is it a mission!? Is it a mission!?" hopping up and down hopefully staring at the other while his braid bounced here and there behind him waving excited like.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can we go now?! I SOOO Want to get outta here! It's so boring!" he bounced around the couch before stopping in front of the other seeing he didn't appear that he was going to answer him, he actually appeared to look... was that nervious? 'Naw can't be.' He thought staring at him. "Well... what IS it!? Come on tell me!"  
  
A low gruff "Hn.... No" was the answer.  
  
His forehead creased in confusion, "What do you mean it's a mission, yes, but we're not going!" he almost shouted, "Why??"  
  
Heero kept his head bowed staring at the computer screen before him, he didn't like what it said either, but he couldn't argue with it. One, it was true on his part and two, it was an order; and Heero Yuy followed orders. Though he might not want to tell his friend this one, for once in his entire life, Heero felt something akin to emotion. He felt nervious.  
  
Head still bowed he turned his eyes upward shielded by the mass of unruly, dark chocolate bangs to look at his companion. He could clearly see - hear - how much he was disappointed about not being able to go, wanting to leave the safe house. He never liked being cooped up in places for too long not being able to freely go as he pleased.  
  
"Dr. J says" he never looked to the message as he repeated it word for word, "You both are to remain at the safe house while 03, 04 and 05 are moved from their respective safe houses to be placed in foster homes closer to the assignment. I do not have to give reason for not sending the both of you. But Professor G insists I tell you the reason for 02's own knowledge. The two of you are not included in this assignment for lack of family experience, nothing more."  
  
Duo stood there staring in disbelief. 'Family experience? Lack of family experience?' He did a perfect imitation of a fish before lashing out "LACK OF FAMILY EXPERIENCE!?"  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
And this is how you remind me,  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
Wild violet eyes glared death at the other pilot before searching out other targets in the large room, finding none he fell heavily to the couch only to jump up quickly as if something sharp had poked his rear end. "I've got more friggin' emotion then TWO of those guys put together!" frowning deeply, "Screw 'family experience'! Barton doesn't even friggin' TALK!"  
  
Heero said nothing.  
  
"And Wufei?! That pony tailed ass doesn't know a thing about being part of a family!" Duo was pissed, he didn't give a damn anymore if the five of him were like a family - his only family, or not. That was a shitty excuse not to let them go also. "We're better together! This is bullshit man!"  
  
Heero nodded, "Hai."  
  
Stopping in his pacing the other stared at his friend, "You agree with it?" He couldn't believe it. Someone actually agreed with him on the problem and it was the stoic Perfect Soldier. Something in the world was breaking up indeed. Shinigami was coming.  
  
"Lemme see it" It wasn't a request; it was a calm order. He wanted to see for himself the words that held them there, that fuelled his anger, brought back his buried forgotten past.  
  
Giving a curt nod Heero stood moving to another chair watching his comrade as he glided from standing by the kitchen to the laptop in five quick strides. Duo glared at the screen while reading over the mission orders. Pounding his fist onto the innocent table, at the end of it all he shot from the chair heading up stairs, a slamming door told where he was.  
  
Heero only blinked. Turned his laptop towards him, saved the message making a mental note before searching for something else, leaving the other pilot to 'cool down'. No, he did not want to have to tell him the reason they weren't leaving. He wasn't stupid; he knew how much it hurt to be reminded that he had no family, no one to love him.   
  
He'd watched many a time when a couple or family walked by them, how Duo flinched, his lips frowned and his eyes clouded over before he quickly tried to cover the actions up, stealing a quick glance to him to make sure he didn't see it. Of course he already turned his eyes forward by then.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
It's not like you to say sorry,  
I was waitin' on a different story,  
This time I'm mistaken,  
For handin' you a heart worth breakin',  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
'No family experience... No family experience? Screw that! That's a lame excuse not to send us on a mission! What the hell are they trying to pull? Do they think I like being reminded that I don't have a family? Do they think that I like knowing no one cares enough? Do they think I'm fighting just because they give me orders that say so?!'  
  
Pacing in his temporary room like a caged tiger throwing thoughts through his head, Duo didn't know what to do. Or what not to do. The only thing keeping him from going out searching for his so called Professor, whom he actually did like - was the boy sitting down stairs. He knew if he really wanted to, he could sneak out without any major problems. Thing was, he didn't want to. He knew the order was for both of them, Heero probably wanted to go after his DJ also.  
  
'But knowing him, those thoughts will never cross his obedient little mind.' He sneered at way Dr. J had trained the other since he was old enough to make sound. It wasn't right. Sure he didn't have a family, but he at least had some sort of childhood, no matter how bad it was. Heero didn't. He's been a soldier all his life. Solo would jump at the chance to save someone like him.  
  
Solo, the boy child that saved his life, taught him the ways of the streets. Sandy blonde hair, hazel-blue eyes standing five foot two, he was a kid to look up to.  
  
For Duo it wasn't just something he said, he really did look up to Solo for he was only four years old and a small boy of three foot five. He indeed looked up to Solo in more ways then one after the night he was rescued.  
  
Sighing he fell back onto the raggedy bed covering his face with an arm as memories started filling his mind, powerless to suppress them any longer. Years of keeping them buried in the back of his mind, trying to forget about them, was blown to pieces when the reason for they're staying behind was reviled.  
  
.  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
'  
  
An old drunk man yelling at him for dropping one of the three liquor bottles he'd stolen. His small chubby hands not being able to run and keep a good grip on them all, had dropped one four blocks from they're 'home'. Now he was paying for it, hiding behind an age ridden wooden crate, head tucked down covered by his arms, ready for the next blow that would surely follow they're preceding friends. His small chubby heart shaped face was turning nasty shades of blue, back and purple, with yellow encircling them on the outside.  
  
But nothing came. There was a grunt of pain, hiss of a threat, then a loud crashing as something met ground.  
  
Little Duo was too scared to move around the edge to see what had happened. The other person, being that what it was, might just beat him up too! He didn't want that. Not at all.  
  
"Hey little man!" a voice called out, not sounding much older then he was. "Come on out, its safe now... he can't hurt you anymore." A pause, "I promise."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Little Duo couldn't help it as his body started to edge closer, trying to look around the crate. The voice sounded sincere and trusting... even a little... knowing.  
  
Peeking wide, frightened, violet-blue eyes around its side, he saw another boy, around nine or ten his small mind guessed. Sandy blonde shoulder length hair untamed, eyes of a blue-hazel shinning with concern stared back at him. He was crouched low on one knee, smiling.  
  
"Hi there kiddo."  
  
"Hi" his voice squeaked out.  
  
The other frowned hearing the fright still in the tiny voice of his. The wide eyes spoke volumes to his heart; what he had been through, what had happened. But he smiled at the little guy who was able to stand through it all. "My names Solo... what's yers?" falling backwards completely, Solo pulled his legs in, sitting Indian style.  
  
"Duo" Came the reply, his voice sounding surer of the situation; he wouldn't be harmed, but now it held a note of uncertainty in it. He didn't know his real name, he only knew 'Duo' 'cause that's what the mean man called him all the time.  
  
"Well Duo..." the smile softened, "Its nice ta'meetcha! How would ya like to come with me? I could take care of ya better then this bas-er mean guy did." Better to hold his tongue around young one for a while.  
  
"I don't know... I-I guess..." he scooted away from the crate slowly, skittish like.  
  
"Great! Ya can meet the other kids then!" Standing up, slowly Solo offered a hand to the other, "Come on we'd be-" he was cut off as a horrendous explosion shook the building, throwing them both to the ground. Heat started seeping through the walls, getting warmer by the seconds.  
  
"SHIT! No time to wait little one! Come on now! We've gotta get out of here!" Grabbing the chubby hand in his Solo rushed from the building, running several blocks away, he stopped, still holding the shaking boy in his arms as they watched the abandoned three-story building, and surrounding ones, burst into flames.  
  
"Damn the Alliance!"  
  
"...Solo...?" small voice pulling him from his cursing, he looked down into large violet-blue eyes, so trusting; yet haunting.  
  
"Yeah, Duo?"  
  
"...Where we gonna go now?" It was cute, the picture he made, in a sad way.  
  
Solo smiled, "Home Duo... we're goin' home." He started down another street, "You'll stay with me kiddo, I'll take good care of ya and the others."  
  
.  
~ * ~ End Flashback ~ * ~  
'  
  
Duo lay, non-seeing on his bed, lost in the painful memories of a past long forgotten.  
  
He had become the newest member to 'Solo's Kids', the second youngest there. He quickly became the second in command as his mind adapted to living on the streets swiftly. He learned that he had a talent, or knack, for getting into places that sought to keep him out. Creeping in like the drifting shadow, out like a fleeting breeze... no signs that he'd been there but for something missing.  
  
It was eerie, the way he could move like that.  
  
But Solo had quickly put him in charge of stealing the necessary food rations for they're group and necessities they might need. He held the speed and stealth; Solo had the brains and bronze. It was the perfect team.  
  
Three years later, the plague struck L2. Hundreds of people were infected with it, killing more then half of them all, only the ones rich enough could afford the vaccine to it. People all around his and Solo's small group of twelve were dropping dead like flies swatted by an unseen hand.  
  
Duo remembered being scared for them all in the beginning, but Solo had kept them safe somehow. He always had before; there was no reason to doubt that he couldn't now. He had learned in the three years he lived with Solo that the other boy was stronger then most men. He had a heart of gold when it came to 'his kids', and a heart of poisonous ice when it came to anyone who dared hurt them.  
  
Living on the streets wasn't easy. There were men and women that tried to snatch you up daily for one reason or another. He shuddered. One reason, was the most feared by any kid on the streets, of any age. It wasn't mentioned around the smaller ones, but Duo at six years old, already knew what it was. It almost happened once. Solo had saved him though, shooting the bastard between the eyes with a stolen soldiers revolver.  
  
During the time of plague Solo had been careful to keep them away from anyone else even remotely looking ill. He had promised nothing would happen to them, he'd always be there to watch over them.  
  
Always.  
  
And Duo had believed him whole heartily. The only one to ever look after him, Solo was like his father... he loved him as much, nothing could ever touch him; he'd be around forever.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
I've been wrong; I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle,  
These five words in my head,  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, No, No  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, No, No  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
Later he found out exactly how wrong his small mind was. No one was invincible. Everyone could die. It was a dreadfully harsh fact of reality, and he was about to learn it.  
  
.  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
'  
  
Three weeks had passed; almost every building in the 'bad' part of L2 had been quarantined or torn down, sent up in flames at other times. Lives were being destroyed by the hundreds, people taken by the plague, ones that refused to leave they're home or shelter when it was torn or burned down, died.  
  
Holed up in an old hollowed out shipping dock their group of nine had lost three kids to the plague... the youngest aside from him. They had gathered the bodies, stacked wood around them and lit it like a pyre; then stood and mourned for them a moment before scattering some place else before the Alliance soldiers showed up. But it wasn't likely, no one cared for that part of town, only filled with street rats, beggars, drug dealers and the like.  
  
Mikie was out checking the perimeter when Solo collapsed on a pile of raggedy sheets. Seven years old, Duo rushed over immediately feeling his forehead, he had a fever... if it was the plague, shakes would set in next, then coughing... sever coughing, blood would fill his lungs... then... he shook his head clearing it.  
  
"I'm goin' to find the antidote! Steve, Blake, look after him! You five stay here don't leave! I'll be back when I can!" with that he had taken off in search for the powerful drug that only anyone rich could afford to buy, curing the plague.  
  
A day, two broken fingers and a bruised rib later he returned with the syringe like gold, ready to save his friend. "I'm home! I found it guys!" hurrying over to Solo's makeshift bed, Blake moved from his path, shaking his red head.  
  
"Wha-" he stopped cold. Solo was laying there, deathly pale with the shakes, coughing up blood... "No... no, no, no... Please God no..." he dropped to his knees bring his friends head into his lap, gently stroking the dirty-blonde hair. "Solo...? Solo... hey come on... wake up Solo..." softly patting his cheek, "I've got the stuff Solo! ...I got it..."  
  
"D...D-Duo?"  
  
Gods his voice was so scratchy... his mind now knew it had been raw from coughing and hacking up blood.  
  
"Yeah... its me paw..."  
  
"Sorry... k-kiddo... it's n-no good... now..."  
  
He tried to ignore the coughs of blood... so hard... but his small body started to shiver with the forbidding air he sensed, "Solo...? Paw come on... it'll work! I know it will... lemme giv-" his hand poised ready to inject the antidote was weakly pushed away.  
  
"N-no!" Solo's body racked with shudders from the coldness settling in, "...kid..." his voice was barely a whisper, making Duo lean in to hear him, "...I-I'm n-not going to... m-make it... Save the ani-dote f-for... one of the ot-hers..."  
  
"Paw no!" small hands shook his shoulders lightly, "You can make it! Please... please don't leave us... don't leave me... please..."  
  
"H-hey now..." his voice was getting softer, "K-know that I l-love y-you... lo-ve y-ou all... h-ave fai-th l-litt-le one... I-I'll alw-ways be... w-with... y..ou....." hazel-blue eyes closed, his head lolling to the side, chest gone still.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
It's not like you didn't know that,  
I said I loved you and I swear I still do,  
It must have been so bad,  
'Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
"S-Solo...?" there was a fearful hitch in Duo's small voice, "Solo... Solo please... please don't leave me..." crystal tears started down his face, "No... Solo you can't... Paw come on..." he tried shaking his shoulders again, only seceding at shaking the body in his lap.  
  
Long chestnut strands waved in the breeze, as he shook his head gradually, 'No' then violently, "No... NOOOO SOLO!! PAW NOOO!" collapsing forward he buried his head into his self adopted fathers chest whispering to himself as tears flowed like rivers down his pale grimy face. "Why... why you? Why God... why Solo... not my paw... not my paw..."  
  
Sniffles and tears ran down the other kids cheeks, similar whispers coming to his ears, but they were drowned out by his own cries, his own grief... Some time later when things quieted down, tears all cried out, a hand came down on his shoulder softly.  
  
"Duo...? What'll we do now Duo?"  
  
Slowly turning his wide eyes upwards, uncertainty flashed through them before he looked to the still body in his arms. Tears threatened to break free and run again, but he blinked them back turning to face Mikie. "We'll move on kiddo... we'll move on..."  
  
He watched, as the other kids started walking about gathering what little belongings they had, ready for the move, and he smiled. This was his gang now; His Kids, and he'd do his damnedest to make sure they lived thought it all and lived well.  
  
Glancing once more to Solo, his Paw, a sad smile slowly curled his lips. He couldn't replace Solo, no one could, but he would try for all he was worth to care for and save those in his gang. Just like Solo did, it was time to earn his Colors (1). "Blake, Michael, come over here and help me move his body please... we need to light it before anything comes for it, then move out. It's not safe here."  
  
"Okay Duo."  
  
"Coming..."  
  
.  
~ * ~ End Flashback ~ * ~  
'  
  
Shinigami wept for the past, those loved and lost.  
  
His group after that day had lost four other kids to the plague... he had been torn between choosing which to give the antidote to and which not to. He made a final design. Staying the kids there he ran full steed to the place where more syringes were kept, stole two and left again. Upon coming back he had sucked little over half the blur-green fluid into the second syringe, then half of that into the third, each holding equal shares. Then turning to the three infected by the plague, injected them with it.  
  
It went okay from there. They seemed to be doing fine, symptoms had clear up, skin looked healthier... but it wasn't to be... all splitting up the mixture did was make them last longer then Solo did... but they died... they died in less pain. And for that, he thanked the God he almost damned the day he lost Solo.  
  
With the last three of his gang running once more, they ran into a tall elderly Priest on the street after stealing some apples from one of the venders. It was funny, the Priest didn't know what hit him, Duo felt badly, but ran with the others. He didn't want to get caught.  
  
Fate had other plans.  
  
They had been caught, decked on the back of the head by the very apples they stole! He chuckled at it now. "The Father had good aim, I'll give 'im that." He remembered them being taken back to the church where they met Sister Helen and learned the Priest they were with was Father Maxwell.  
  
It was nice living there. Better then on the streets by an Angels calling! Father Maxwell and Sister Helen treated him like he was their own son, the other three his siblings. But he was the star of the church, always wanting the attention drawn to him when others fretted over getting too much, he was the lovable clown. Cheering others up when down, acting goofy when no one was around, blushing madly when he was caught.  
  
Then all Hell broke loose.  
  
Rebels broke in demanding protection from them. "They're stupid to think they could have been safe there!" he spat at the memory. Of course they couldn't have gotten protection from them! What would the Father and Sister been able to do? Proclaim Religious Sheltering of them? Riiiight... in a time of war... I don't think so!  
  
Did they actually not think that the Alliance forces cared about that sort of thing? Hell no they didn't! A church was just as good as a home or another empty building. It didn't mean anything 'cause it had a cross at the top of it! Not to them! But to those living in it... it meant more then they knew... But they didn't care...  
  
He remembered them holding Sister Helen at gunpoint demanding things he couldn't understand back then, not fully. But he knew he had to do something to save her! Save them all, so he offered to get a mobile suit for them, if they left the church alone.  
  
They agreed.  
  
Psshh, lot of good that did. The place was in ruins when he got back. Smoke bellowing ten stories tall drifting through the sky flames engulfed everything. Hopping from the suit as fast as he could he noticed the markings of the Alliance forces... Father Maxwell lying beneath a fiery support beam, not moving... Sister Helen... Sister Helen was a few feet away, alive.  
  
He was there as fast as his legs could move him cradling her head in his lap, like he had Solo, whispering pleas for her not to leave him too. He'd lost everyone he loved; he couldn't loose her too!  
  
Weakly shaking her head, she had told him to be brave, believe in God and live as best he could. He vowed revenge on those who did this to them, she told him, "Anger isn't the way to do things my Son. Turn that into hope, there, you shall find your way to righteousness." Then handed him her cross, before going limp.  
  
"I... love you... Duo..." whispered on the winds.  
  
He cried long and hard. Taking Father Maxwell's name as his own to remember them by and left. He still didn't know where he had went, stumbling around in the streets like that, but he ended up in a nicer part of the colony, nicer then what he usually went to... found a ship to snuggle aboard, hide away 'til they reached a better place - he hopped, but there is where Professor G had found him, trained him to be what he was today.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am,  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
"And damn the man to the Seven Hells and back for reminding me about it all!! DAMN HIM!" his fist connected with wall sharply, sparks of pain flaring up his arm, but he ignored it, pulling back to hit it again... and again... and again... 'til he wore himself out, falling limply on the bed, asleep before he could grab the blanket.  
  
.  
~ * ~  
'  
  
Heero still sat in the living room, blankly staring past his laptop at the wall beyond. Watching the other practically fly from the room, sparks shooting from his heels made him think. He wasn't quite sure what it was that bothered him more... The fact he was being made to step down from a mission, or, that the doctors had took a personal blow to them both. He could live with, after all wasn't he alone his whole life? He would live. He was... angry... but would survive with the ruling.  
  
Duo on the other hand...  
  
That thought made Heero rake a hand through is unruly hair; he knew the other boy was beyond pissed off. The air spoke of it, crackled with an energy unreleased. Shinigami was furious, ready to beat sense into those that needed it. Those being the respective doctors which formulated the mission parameters, chiefly them staying behind.  
  
There was nothing they could do for the moment however. An uncustomary sigh left tight lips as the Japanese descended pilot stood stretching. Grabbing his laptop he retreated to his room storing it away in its protective bag, heading down the hallway he paused outside the others door, debating with himself on what to do. He was feeling... worried? about the other... but didn't know how to overcome that emotion or ease his comrades pains.  
  
So turning around silently making his way down the stairs pausing quickly to grab keys from the table he headed out the door. Jumping into the secured dirt brown jeep he steered it towards town. An hour later he backtracked the many small roads it took to get to their safe house. Easing from the vehicle arms laden with bags, somehow he managed to balance two while unlocking the door making quick work of shuffling across the rugged floor to kitchen.  
  
Dumping the bags he turned, shut the door quietly and put away most of the supplies. There was a voice in the back of his head, one that decided to pop in every once and a while to speak - most of the time argue with him, that his going to buy groceries like Duo wanted to do was a peace offering. Of course he argued right back it was only because they needed the supplies and his brain could do without the aching it would receive from the American's constant chatter... though, given the circumstances, he doubted Duo would be doing much of that.  
  
Without another thought he about-faced leaving the room. His feet lead him upstairs, hand grasping a door's knob before opening it silently, stepping in closing it just as soundlessly before padding over to the fallen boy. Heero's mind snapped to attention when his feet stopped. Glaring at said traitors he lifted his sight to the bed, lithe body half hanging on half off, bloody hand lying limply off the side with a small puddle of blood gathering beneath it.  
  
Shaking his head almost unconsciously Heero left the room returning with the medical supply kit. Kneeling he took the others hand into his with a gentleness that would render others speechless over, he started to lightly dab the red crusted liquid away, glancing over at the angel like face scrunched up in... a nightmare? Every few swipes would draw pained moans from the sleeping boy.  
  
Finished with the cleaning he added ointment before wrapping the hand smartly, enough so if the other decided the wall needed to be punished again, it would take away some of the punches force from his hand. Silent feet left the room placing the kit back in its place then returned.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
It's not like you to say sorry,  
I was waitin' on a different story,  
This time I'm mistaken,  
For handin' you a heart worth breakin',  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
He wasn't sure - as seemed the case around the braided boy lately, what made him stay in the room, kneeled by Duo's bed like he was. There were many things going on around them, many things surrounding the war that he knew well, could deal with in any situation. But this... slip of a shadow that was known as Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, was a mystery to him. Something - someone that intrigued him; confused him... drew emotions up within him.  
  
Seeing Duo that upset was something many had never lived to tell about, maybe never even seen before. He didn't know; there were many details about Duo Maxwell that he didn't know about. Tanned arms reached out grasping the others limbs carefully pulling the other onto the bed fully to keep him from falling out of it, lightly settling the black blanket over his form.  
  
It appeared today he witnessed a side of Duo that was meant not to be seen; his past was a guarded subject. They never talked about it. Heero didn't have a past, not one he could remember, just the missions, always the missions. But he knew the other pilot had a past of some sort... a frightful one by the way he reacted tonight.  
  
His mind kept turning, trying to figure out what in the boys past would have him reacting like so. No family, that was a given, so he was alone like he was. Shaking his head, hand moving to sweep chestnut locks away from the other's face, Duo seemed to loose his nightmare from the mere touch. Confusion came flooding back once more.  
  
Not understanding why he cared so much... why the other worried about him... It didn't make sense. Maybe one day, he mused still shifting lean fingers through thick locks, the American would enlighten him to these nagging feelings, questions, that ran though him.  
  
Stretching muscled legs out along side the raggedy bed, Heero continued to run his fingers though that thick mane of hair, something he's always wanted to subconsciously do, the soldier side of his mind never letting him for fear of what the other might think of him...? What did he care what the other thought anyways? But he belittled himself. He would always care in his cold heart writher his mind believed it or not. With those conflicting thoughts, hand still running through the braided ones hair, the Japanese pilot drifted into a disturbed sleep. "...sumi..ma...sen.."(2)  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
I've been wrong; I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle,  
These five words in my head,  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, No, No  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, No, No  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
"Wha... th 'ell..." groaning as sheets shifted the braided mass turned on his right side wincing. His mind tried calling up last nights events, what he did, what happened... why his right hand was starting to hurt like a son of a bitch... head pounding...  
  
'Ah yes,' a sarcastic part of his mind quipped, 'you beat the shit out of a wall.' That's what he did? Blinking tiredly, not really wanting to get up but see if his mind was right... Duo cracked an eye open wincing at the sudden light. Slamming it closed cursing the blinds he tried again, blinking slowly getting used to the intrusion and glanced at his hand when sight wasn't hindered.  
  
Yup, he'd decked the wall pretty good if he had to- shaking his head craning his neck to look at the demolished portion of wall - which was a fine shading of red, black and gray, crumbled pieces laying on the ground, huge chunks missing from the hole... oh yeah, he did a wonderful job on it! Falling backwards throwing an arm over his eyes he sighed. Not like anyone would care about it, but he needed to fix that hole before anyone saw it.  
  
Forcing himself to sit up he swung his legs over the side of the bed - and stopped mid air, recalling said legs to sit Indian style pondering why his hand felt... fuzzy.  
  
Glancing down he stared at the neatly wrapped hand, white gauzing round several times more then what they needed to be he guessed while poking at the bunched material. How the hell... something snorted by his bed, papers ruffling in an objects moving. Leaning over the bedside to investigate, he nearly fell off at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Upon his floor laid an obviously knocked out kawaii Japanese boy. Now usually one would not associate 'cute' with this particular deadly young specimen... but, as one arm's folded under his head turned towards him, the other angled in such a way that looked almost... painful from sliding down his bed? Lips parted ever so, bangs more a mess then usual, and the warm thought that he had stayed in the room for him... it was just... so unlike the Asian it was, CUTE!  
  
Smiling silly the American leaned a bit closer to the beds edge for a better look at the darker haired boy. His right hand literally itched to rake through the wild mane of hair. Idly rubbing his broken hand Duo contented himself with just watching the other's chest rise and fall, lips quiver just so as he drew in breathe and released it. Such a rare sight was it to catch the Perfect Soldier sleeping in this bloody time of war he wondered, if he always looked like that? Peaceful, face lax in a calm that was usually not seen; not besides his emotionless non-caring mask he usually wore.  
  
At that Duo's smile widened, shifting on the bed to lie on his stomach, head propped in his hands tilted to the side thinkingly. This is why he didn't leave the house, didn't go to get revenge on his own. There an enigma in the boy called Heero Yuy... an enigma Shinigami just received important insight to.  
  
Heero Yuy, nicknamed the Perfect Soldier, tagged the emotionless bastard of the five... did indeed possess feelings. He cared for his friends - well, Duo mused smirking, probably not three of them right now! - but he did cared enough, maybe even worried? about him to come check on him, bandage his raw meaty hand, blood and all. heh Probably didn't even flinch!  
  
Yes, he nodded, there was something about the boy within the Soldier that called to him, beckoned him to stay, to keep trying and annoying the hell out of him. All, for a reaction, any reaction that proved there was something else to him. Not just the war, not the damned missions. Smiling as he leaned over the beds side carefully, Duo stretched his left arm out lightly grazing over the surprisingly silky hair.  
  
Last night proved his disappointments, death threats and rising inner temper were not all in vain... Heero did like him... how much though was still a question, one the braided boy hopped he'd find out soon. How much longer could he act like nothing was up? He lived on his feelings, showed them, played them... but the heart was a fickle thing. His has been let down too many times, chips broken off... He wouldn't let this one get away; loose someone else dear to him. He didn't know how, didn't know when, but sometime and place in this war-crazed world, his heart had fallen for a blue-eyed Japanese pilot...  
  
But! Grunting softly as he used his right hand to push back into a sitting position, there was planning he needed to get done and coffee to make, 'cause there was no way his mind was working on caffeine shortage... he'd let Heero sleep a while... yeah, he deserved it...  
  
Now, looking around grinning, just to get outta the room without waking koneko there.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
Never made it as a wise man,  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin',  
And this is how you remind me,  
This is how you remind me,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
"Duo?" groggily blinking awake Heero's hand lifted to sweep an empty bed. He's up early... for once. Smirking the Japanese boy hauled himself to his traitorous feet, glared and turned full circle taking in the room's condition from the other night. Seemed to be the same, white powder on the floor of what once was part of the wall, bloody puddle on the floor, clothes everywhere... Shaking his head nose twitching at the smell of coffee, he let his feet lead while his mind wondered.  
  
Coffee! Duo grinned watching as the Japanese youth made his way down the final stair, pausing to give the room a once over before he turned making way for the black steaming hot liquid. It was a special blend. 'Shinigami's Wake You Up Instant' blend. Normal coffee goers used three scoops, but when you wanted to get up faster, just add a fourth scoop for that extra bitter tang!  
  
Munching happily on a plate full of bagels and cream... a peace offering he knew, 'cause if the quiet boy had wanted to go shopping he would've went the other day with him, not on his own after getting that news. Duo smiled giving the Asian a small wave, "Hey Hee-chan!" snickering at the glare he received.  
  
Ignoring the American's cheerful greeting Heero moved retrieving his silver and white coffee cup filling up with the delicious substance. He instantly noted it was Shinigami's Blend. Hiding a smirk behind his cup and glare, Heero silently looked over his partner in safe house arrest. Duo looked all right... hand was still bandaged tightly asserting to the braided ones leaving it alone. Usually he couldn't stand to have any part of his being wrapped up, always picking at it, by the days end the wrappings would be nothing more then little white balls of fluff marking a trail along the floors.  
  
Though in thy friend's eyes, glittered a light that made the Japanese stop and blink. He knew that light. Shinigami was planning evil concoctions for someone...  
  
"So... Hee-man, any planes for today?" the sparkle in those violet-blues only lit up more.  
  
Do you ever pick a single name? Heero wondered before shaking his head quickly taking another sip from his morning brew, snatching a bagel for himself before he lost tongue and spoke his thoughts aloud.  
  
"Hmm I see" Duo nodded slowly as he thought, "Then ya won't have any objections to the plans I made, right?"  
  
Watching the braided boy chuckle, grin spreading across that heart shaped face as if he already knew the answer. Heero didn't have a chance. It seemed the Gods above had it out for him today as he suddenly found himself shaking his head to Duo's question, mentally groaning. What have I gotten myself into now?  
  
"WOO HOO!" cheering Duo jumped up from his seat doing a little happy dance then chose to wisely sit back down before his glaring Japanese companion decided to withdraw his vote and cancel his plans.   
  
And that was NOT an option.  
  
"SO! This is what I got..." the American launched into a full briefing of the master plans smiling all the while. Sometime later they left their safe house.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
This is how you remind me,  
Of what I really am,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
"You sure this the place bro?" a young voice rang out above the crowded streets.  
  
Behind the child of seemingly five years, a blonde headed boy nodded smiling kindly. "Yes Camsie, this is the place."  
  
"Then lets go bro!" she tugged on his larger hand, "Quatre lets go the guys 're gonna be waitin' for us!"  
  
Shaking his head Quatre once again smiled before taking up the lead. 'The guys' in which she spoke of, were in fact his other friends. He'd only been at the school four days and had already made an abundance of kindhearted acquaintances besides those of his adoptive family.  
  
He had felt awful when the mission parameters came in with detail that the rambunctious American and silent Japanese were not going to be in on it. It didn't refer as to why they weren't, just the fact that they weren't and to not let it bother with the current mission. But something in his heart bid him to ponder on it more then he'd like to. It just wasn't right! There hadn't been a mission yet that the five had not done together... it was just... wrong...  
  
"Quatre!! Come ON!"  
  
Insistent tugging at his hand drew him from his thoughts. Smiling and a nod they were off again. He wasn't sure how the others felt about this particular mission, but it didn't settle well with him. He needed to talk with them the next he saw the boys. Luckily for hitm, that was tomorrow... Monday... he could talk to them then... for now, he had some others he needed to get Camsie to before she had a hissy fit! She was such a cute girl!  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
In another part of town some five miles away stood an irate Chinese in flowing white pants, black slippered feet and topless as he preformed his morning kata's. Sweat glistened off his bronze skin as he dipped sweeping his katana low bringing it back up over his head in a turn, swiftly and fluently moving through the other sets, his mind in a different place then body.  
  
Floating in a blanket of calming darkness the young mind was going over the orders given not five days before. He had snorted at them disgusted. Only three of them were going. It was absurd to have Yuy and Maxwell stay back at their safe house doing nothing while they three were on a mission. Injustice!  
  
It was not, injustice, for them staying back doing nothing but waiting. It was injustice to the three of them for having to take a mission his Master and the other Professors felt was not adequate for the other members of the team. It was, as Maxwell would deem it, "bull shit!". There was no outlining perimeter of this mission, which pointed that Yuy or Maxwell was not capable of handling. None what so ever. It was slowly eating away at the Asian's mind to have been sent while others stayed on false notions.  
  
But he had gone. They were orders and you did not disobey orders.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
It's not like you to say sorry,  
I was waitin' on a different story,  
This time I'm mistaken,  
For handin' you a heart worth breakin',  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
The moderately sized town was indeed beautiful, alive with masses of people and wild life. It had a large park smack dab in the center of it all, which was said to be the pride and joy of the town's people. The auburn haired youth could understand why.  
  
With trees of all sizes, a small pond and hiking trails, it was bound to draw in all types of people to play and relax. Thus was his reason for being there. The silent youth had come on this mission baring a problem in his heart... He didn't understand why they were being allowed to come on it while the two main people were being left behind?  
  
Heero had the brains and strength, Duo the stealth and speed... why were they being left out? Was it something to do with emotions? If that were the case then he himself shouldn't have been left to come, since he was the last of them that showed any emotions. If any it should have been him and Yuy to stay behind, Duo had life flowing through his veins, no one could get much more emotion elsewhere if they tried.  
  
He had agreed with the others when they decided it was wrong to do this without the five of them together. But what other choice did they have? This was a mission and you did not turn them down... it wasn't that easy a thing to do. Not when there was a war to stop, peoples lives as stake. It was something you just did not question... until now. But like the others, he had gone... and now would carry it out no matter what he felt, because it didn't matter.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle,  
These five words in my head,  
Scream, "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
Finally there WOO HOO! Duo was bouncing off the walls ready to get things going! He had checked and double-checked all their equipment. Even found a nice one bed and bath apartment to stay in while there. Granted, Heero was going to be working on the laptop cooking up a surprise for their dear DJ and Professor while he ran amuck (almost literally) around town to hand out his own gifts.  
  
Ohh yes... they were going to regret leaving them behind on this mission and drudging up horrible memories he had tried so damn hard to burry! No one did that and lived unscathed. No one. Not even his buddy of a Professor. Nope, no one.  
  
"Hey Hee-chan!" he loved the look that name got him! Ever seen someone raise their brow, glare and then manage a small smirk in the same moment? It's really interesting to see, cute on the deadly boy before him, "How's that package coming?" never mind the Wing Zero pilot had just sat down to start on it ten minutes ago, it was going to take longer then that for it to be done, but he couldn't help asking.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wow! Dude are you serious!? You're gonna have it finished *that* quick!?" he whistled as the youth nodded, "Remind me to never challenge you in writing programs!" laughing as those kissable lips curled into a wider smirk Duo bounded over, popped his shoulder good naturedly making sure not to hit too hard it'd jar the others typing, before bouncing out the front door on his own mission.  
  
Dressed in an unknown (to the others) clothes of a navy blue tank top, black button up shirt with silver buttons, snug black jeans that outlined every curve he had were held up with a silver and gold belt. His black combat boots adorned his feet and a blood red Celtics cap was pulled low on his head, braid stuffed down the back of his shirt. Like this, he was sure no one would notice him. Not his friends, certainly none of the town's people. His flying braid couldn't give him away, nor his priest clothing... the only thing that was capable of drawing attention would be all the dark coloring, but he wasn't worried. He blended in enough to count among a sea of color.  
  
It was an amusing, and tiring day he concluded some five hours later as he stumbled up the last few steps of the apartment, fumbled with the key unlocking the door and barely made his way to the couch before collapsing onto it.  
  
He slouched down grinning as the other emerged from the kitchen, eyes asking how his 'mission' went. Duo waited for him to take a seat beside him where he patted the cushion before telling how it went.  
  
He had been to see Quatre first, the kind little Arabian he knew didn't feel right about going on the mission without them all, but like any one of them, he wouldn't turn the mission down either. It wasn't in him. So instead of being mean or overly messy with the blonde he simply tapped into his computer and left a joking program running stating that Shinigami had been there to reap him of his files for going on a mission and leaving the loveable Death dealing menace behind.  
  
Of course his files were safe and sound. Quatre only needed to find where the program was stored and shut it down before he would have full roam over his laptop. He winked at the Japanese on that part. The only section he was able to access was the File Manager and it was only on a search base, nothing more nothing else; purely what he needed to use for finding the Shinigami File.  
  
Next was to see old man Trowa.  
  
That had been fun in his book. Unlike the hour it took him to trace down the lively blonde it had taken him *two* hours to find the European. That boy knew how to hide! But eventually he had found him too. No one escaped the wrath of Shinigami... forgetting the fact he was only scaring them a little, nothing to hurt them, just a little get back. He smirked looking up at his silent partner. Nothing like Heero had done to the Professors.  
  
With Trowa he went a little more native since the boy loved wild life. He hopped the slight widening of his eyes when the arrow flew straight past his head lodging into the tree beside him meant that Death had gotten his attention. Chuckling Duo fell over sideways on the couch landing with his head cushioned in the Japanese's lap.  
  
Trowa's eyes had shot open wider then norm, hands reached up and read his note and smiled. The note had only told him that Shinigami and Wing weren't happy for being left behind on the fun and hopped they weren't happy about it either 'cause if they were, then things were going to get hotter. He had stayed long enough to watch Trowa's eyes search around for him - of course from his hiding spot Duo couldn't be seen - and nodded once, that he understood both the note, feeling and that Duo was able to watch him while he acknowledged the fair grip.  
  
Lastly... had been the Chinese Dragon... Chang Wufei...  
  
He hadn't come away from that meeting unscathed himself. He chuckled fingering the darkening circle on his lower jaw, but Fei hadn't been left unmarked himself. Sneaking up on the pony-tailed boy while he practiced his Kata's wasn't the brightest of ideas he'd had yet, nope, not by far.  
  
He had thought (logically at the time) that he could use stealth to get close enough to him, hit him and run like hell. In theory it should have worked. Usually Fei's not 'all there' when he does those, so ya know, should've worked. But it didn't.  
  
He snuck up alright, landed a punch square to the jaw but Fei had acted just as fast when he 'came back' went from a graceful arc with his katana into a half round house nailing him in the jaw as he turned and started to haul ass outta there. He was sure (well pretty sure) that the Altron pilot hadn't seen who it was... Maybe *seen* who it was, but sure as hell couldn't tell who it was. He wouldn't know for sure though... just that he didn't try to give chase, which he was thankful for.  
  
"Mission Complete!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Grinning he looked up shivering in delight at the hand stroking through his loosened hair, "And you Hee-chan?" asking with wide glittering eyes, "Did your present go out yet?" He so wanted to know how the doctors would like *that* little gift.  
  
They'd learn though... You didn't mess with Death and get away with it.  
  
"Hn" came the grunt as he closed his eyes listening to the rumble, "Operation Shinigami's Wing... Complete." Duo smiled happily succumbing to sleeps beckoning call with ample hands still running calmly through chestnut locks long after he drifted off.  
  
.  
~ * ~ * ~  
"Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?  
"Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?  
No, no...  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
'  
  
Two days later at Tressle Roads High School, three young men would still be discussing the strange incidents that had happened to them. Would have wondered how the Japanese and American had found them so quickly. One person would still be a bit iffy on if it even *was* the braided baka which had come to him the days before, but the others simply knew.  
  
That lone doubter received his answer on that second day when, while passing in the school's hallway, he ran into a boy slightly taller then he with dark chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail... and a shinning bruise to match his own jaw... and grinning at him as he ran off to join another boy...  
  
Wufei had no doubts now the other boy was Yuy... and he'd just met his attacker from Sunday afternoon. Shaking his head with a small smile the Chinese turned and headed on to his next class, comforted by the fact that neither boy was upset with them any longer. Regardless of the fact that this was war. You got mission and didn't question them. There was always a chance that one could be split up from the others; it was a chance you took.  
  
Yet the honor bound youth understood the American's anger for it. They were his only family. To him, it was almost like 'leaving' part of that family behind while the other moved on to better things, or worse yet, even betrayal. So Duo being Duo had gotten back at them in his own away. Letting them all know that they were family, together in this beyond the end, and you couldn't loose him that easily.  
  
It was also coupled with his anger at having been left behind on such a dishonorable reason as 'no family experience'. Even to Wufei who had grown up in a loving, if sheltering family, took that reason as a slap to the face. Shinigami had ever reason to be pissed off. The Dragon didn't pity what Yuy and Maxwell had come up with for the doctors. Whatever it was though, they deserved it.  
  
In on that second day, after Shinigami's free reign into the small town... five scientist on different colonies would still be mad footing it around trying to figure out just how to recover their deleted files and get the blasted ancient 80s music to stop blaring through their speakers and to get the little scythes with wings from flying over every computer monitor within their compounds. Turning off the speakers and monitors didn't work. Somehow they managed to keep flying and playing... it never ended!   
  
And back on earth, two lone boys couldn't give a damn.  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
1. Colors = Black, Blue and Yellow... Other wise known as bruises. On the streets, you didn't take care of someone 'til you earned those colors... by protecting them, or fighting to get what they needed to live off of.  
  
2. Sumimasen = I am sorry.  
  
.  
Hey guys! heh Here's another songfic for ya! ::chuckles:: Someone should really take away my radio, I only keep thinking up more of them. ::chuckles:: Well I don't know how well this one finished up... I know (at least I think) it started out rather well, then when I got caught up in working on my others and came back to this one... well not sure how it went from there. So please review, tell me whatcha thought of it!  
  
Oh yeah! I'm workin' on gettin' the next chaptes to GWSS, CP, TAH and SFS out. GWSS5, CP2 and TAH3 will be a close call to see which comes out first, but I'd bet on lookin' for either of those first. I've also started up a new songfic one-shot. It's a 2x5 but sort of mainly deals with Relena but even as a focus on her, you don't see her without either Fei or Duo with her, one or the other or both. ^_~ It's called "Princess Esteem" and is done to a Randy Travis song... since it's a songfic one-shot, I can't say when it'll be out... since it's like this one was... but ya know, it'll be out when it's out and the other chapters soon! ^_^  
  
Have a great one!  
  
~ AR  
  
.  
started on 5-19-02  
finished on 4-8-03  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Boys or "This Is How You Remind Me" by Nickleback... but I do own the plot idea and my truck! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
. 


End file.
